


21st Century Appearance

by LovelyJehan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, Future Fic, I haven't uploaded anything in a year so I had to get this out ASAP, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s03e03 Gridlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Jack finds himself in the Afterlife.





	21st Century Appearance

Jack came to on a bench in Cardiff Bay. 21st century in its appearance. His head was attached to his body for the first time in a long while and he was wearing his great coat. It had been a long time, but he had died with The Doctor and Martha with him and he had been at peace, although there had been a small part of him that wondered if he truly could stay dead this time. 

 

The Bay was eerily quiet.He had never believed in any sort of God or afterlife, but now he wasn't so sure, wondering if he could be condemned to an eternity of loneliness. He turned his head away from the grey water. Two figures walked towards him.

 

“Sure didn’t expect to see you.” The voice belonged to a female. It was one that he hadn’t heard in millenniums. “Of course, there was some probability that you could end up here, but the likelihood was rather low.” 

 

“You know our Captain, Tosh. He doesn’t like to disappoint.” 

 

Owen and Toshiko stood side-by-side in front of him, looking as they had before they had long died. Jack gave them his signature smile. 

 

“Come here then,” Jack said, opening his arms and Tosh took a step closer, letting herself be enveloped in the familiar embrace. It could be a trap for all Jack knew, but who could be so cruel? He wasn't sure and couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

 

She took a step back and Owen took her place. The two men hugged, patting each other on the back. 

 

“Welcome to the afterlife,” Owen said, moving out of the embrace. 

 

“He’ll want to see the others,” Tosh said to her boyfriend. 

 

“Others?” Jack asked. 

 

“You didn’t think Gwen and Ianto would just abandon you, did you?” Owen replied. 

 

Jack shrugged and let them lead him to Roald Dahl Plass. It was all eerily familiar. “The Hub?” 

 

“Yep,” Owen replied, “Tosh and I couldn’t quite understand it either when we first got here.” 

 

“We have a few theories, but they can wait.” 

 

They entered the Hub, which was in the same state it was before Tosh and Owen had died, before it had been bombed. Even Myfanway was there, circling the water tower. 

 

There was a blur of movement as Gwen launched herself at him. He laughed at her haste. 

 

“You had to go dying on us. Properly dying, you bastard.” She said as they broke apart. “Rhys’ll get a kick out of this.” 

 

Gods, it had been a long time since he had seen her. Seen any of them. Jack still had the memories of them, long after they had all gone. Still kept them in his heart.

 

“Ianto!” Gwen yelled. “There’s someone here to see you!” 

 

Jack looked at her.

 

“Thank me later,” she whispered before leaving the room, and he noticed that Tosh and Owen had disappeared too.

Ianto walked in, obviously coming up from the archives and looked around. 

 

“Gwen, I swear if this is one of your bloody games,” he didn’t finish his threat as he caught sight of Jack standing in front of him.

 

“Hi,” was all Jack said as he stepped closer.

 

Ianto was at loss for words, he had never thought that Jack would be here. Had never dared himself to hope that he would ever see Jack again, at least not for this long. Not here. Not permanently. 

 

Jack pulled the welshman close to him, ducked his head and pressed his lips to Ianto’s. He had forgotten what is was like to kiss the younger man, and it made Jack kiss him hard and passionately.

 

“How’d you get here then, Sir?” Ianto asked when they had broken apart. 

 

“It’s a long story, Ianto, and we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” 

 

“I’ve got nothing but time.” 

 

Jack smiled at him and pulled their bodies closer, “I’ve missed you.” 

 

Ianto rolled his eyes, “It’s been pretty lonely without you.” He admitted. “I was here with Tosh and Owen for years until Gwen arrived. That’s a long time to be a third wheel. And then Rhys arrived and I was stuck being fifth wheel, which was even worse.” 

 

“I’m sure they’d have let you have some fun from time to time,” Jack whispered in his ear, not mentioning the fact that Lisa hadn’t been brought up. 

 

“Oh, they did, but nothing and no one can compare to you, Sir.” Ianto bared his throat that was mostly covered by the collar of his shirt. 

 

“You flatter me,” He replied into the small sliver of skin that Ianto had presented him with. 

 

Jack hands moved from Ianto’s sides to undo the red tie Ianto wore. He pulled it from the shirt collar and tossed it to the floor. Ianto pressed their lips together as Jack pushed Ianto’s suit jacket from off his shoulders, as they walked, with a practiced ease that could not be forgotten in all the time that they had spent apart, towards Jack’s quarters. 

 

Jack was still clothed when they stepped down the ladder to Jack’s bed. Ianto remedied it by taking Jack’s coat off gingerly and hung it on the hook. Jack crowded Ianto against the wall, bringing their mouths together once more, his fingers working their way through unbuttoning Ianto’s shirt. Ianto let Jack slip it off his shoulders. 

 

Ianto brought his hands, shaking with need, to Jack’s suspenders and flicked them off. Jack shifted in a practiced movement so that the straps didn’t hit him. Ianto worked the buttons of Jack’s shirt from their holes and practically tore Jack out of it. Jack lifted his undershirt over his head. Both men now left in their trousers. 

 

Jack trailed his hand from down Ianto’s neck, to his chest and down towards his navel. 

 

~*~ 

 

Ianto lay next to Jack, both of them a little sweaty and tired. Ianto turned so that he could face Jack, who reached out and stroked Ianto’s face with his thumb. 

 

“So long,” Jack whispered. 

 

“You came back to me,” Ianto replied, wriggling closer. 

 

Jack held him close to his chest, as if Ianto would be gone if he let go. It had been so long since he was Captain Jack Harkness, the name felt almost unfamiliar to him. The Doctor and Martha would probably be talking to his past self as Jack went back to his team. To Ianto. It was almost fitting that this would be where he ended up. Out of everyone he had ever met in time and space, he had been returned back to this team. 

 

“You know,” Ianto began, moving his head away from Jack’s chest to talk, “every time you died you came here. Sometimes for long stints, others mere minutes. You never remembered, but I thought that if I had to spend eternity here, with the others, and see you only every once in a while, then I really hadn’t gone to hell after all.” 

 

“You should sleep,” Jack said in lieu of a reply.

 

“So should you.” 

 

Jack grinned, pulled Ianto close to him again and pulled the covers over them. He kissed the top of Ianto’s head. Tomorrow they could talk about what happened. He could catch the whole team up on what happened to him and he was sure they'd do the same in return, but it would wait for now until the morning. 

 

If this was some cruel trick, Jack wanted to at least enjoy being back in the company of his welshman and his team from Torchwood Cardiff. 


End file.
